


Stolen Moments ; CharTed

by desirefordanger



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, just two dummies who don't verbally express their feelings, this is just a study of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desirefordanger/pseuds/desirefordanger
Summary: Ted is all standoffish indifference and cracking a smile because he knows Charlotte is watching. Charlotte is all side glances and curling into her oversized jumpers and ugly long skirts… but there’s something about Ted that drags her from her shell. Challenges her to be something that almost scares her, but definitely thrills her.
Relationships: Charlotte/Sam (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Stolen Moments ; CharTed

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first work in starkid and it's not even a real fic!! but expect more of this pairing bc i love them so much. please enjoy! <33

Ted is all standoffish indifference and cracking a smile because he knows Charlotte is watching. Charlotte is all side glances and curling into her oversized jumpers and ugly long skirts… but there’s something about Ted that drags her from her shell. Challenges her to be something that almost scares her, but definitely thrills her.

There’s a stolen moment where Ted leans in close to light the cigarette resting between Charlotte’s lips. It’s the foreign care that surprises her. The way his gaze flickers between her eyes and her lips. The fondness in the way his lip twitches upwards. And then he moves away and she’s left playing the moment again and again, like a broken record.

Stolen moments come best when they’re alone. When they have more time than usual so they just… lie there. Charlotte lets her hair down and lets Ted rake his fingers through like he has a claim to her. Like he’s her husband. The painful sting comes when she remembers that he’s not. When she has to pull herself away and Ted knows exactly why. 

Sometimes he will trace random patterns into her shoulders with his fingers. She likes to believe that it’s the power of the imagined constellations at his fingertips that cause her hairs to stand on end. What she doesn’t know is that his skin adopts the same goosebumps when she buries her head into the crook of his neck and smiles against his skin without a care in the world.

Ted is not extraordinary. Charlotte knows this.

His kisses are sloppy, all tongue and moustache. His hands can be rough. His tie is slightly askew and made from a fabric that should really be burned. And his jokes are lame and crude.

But he’s a magnet. He will either repel or attract the people he interacts with. He repels his co-workers, yet somehow always manages to pull Charlotte in. The attraction they share is a juxtaposition to the distance of her and her husband. She can’t help but to pull cruel parallels.

While Sam rarely touches her, Ted seems unwilling to stop.

While Sam shares no interest in her life, Ted seems to revel in her baking. In listening to her ramble about another hobby she’s picked up.

While Sam is absent, Ted is there. And that’s enough. 

Desperation rules Ted. A desperation to be noticed, whether it’s provoking others or screwing around with another man’s wife. Ted would rather be noticed than liked in most cases. 

Desperation rules Charlotte too. A need for attention. Attention she’s been deprived of for years now. She wants so much and never asks for it. Ted is eager to please her.

Why does he screw around with her, knowing she’s married? Knowing the guilt overtakes her the moment they stop?

They’re just fools. Desperate fools with desperate desires. Who promise each other fulfillment, even just temporary.

Don’t let the other know they’re in love.


End file.
